No One Cares it's my Birthday
by Brakenpelt
Summary: America has come to vist his little brother Canada before the fourth of july. But somethings wrong about his little bro... contains Sucidial!Canada and Concerened!Nations rated T for cursing and attempted sucide. no parings.
1. Chapter 1

America walked up the steps of his brother's quaint little house. His birthday was in a few days, and he was hoping to spend a little quality time with his bro before the big day. As he knocked on the door, he let his mind wander. He hadn't seen his northern neighbor in a while, but he was just so damn quiet.

He knocked again, starting to worry. Matthew always answered his door. He opened the door and stepped inside.

It was an absolute mess. Things were strewn about the room, banners ripped to shreds, chairs tipped over, and a cake was smashed on the ground. The house itself was eerily quiet and dark except for the daylight streaming through the windows. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie that he and Japan would watch.

"M-Mattie?" he called out, maneuvering around the trashed living room to the hallway. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was fucking terrified.

He walked down the hallway, floorboards creaking under the weight. He reached the door on the right and slowly opened it.

Inside Matthew sat at a desk, back to the door. Something about him made Alfred's breath catch in his throat, but he didn't know what.

He noticed that he was writing something. Alfred watched as his brother stood up and watched the tears roll silently down his cheeks. Then he noticed the knife in his hands.

"MATTIE!" he shouted, making his brother jump. Slowly Canada turned around to face his southern neighbor, discreetly hiding the knife behind his back.

"H-hi Al, wha-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Mattie," he said cautiously, approaching him slowly. "what are you doing?"

He saw him pale and shift nervously.

"N-n-n nothing." he said quietly.

He held up the piece of paper on the desk with his brother's neat printing. "Then what's this?"

"Alfred put it down! Don't read it!" his cries fell on deaf ears as Alfred started to read the letter.

_dear America, England, France, and whoever else cares._

_I can't take it any more. I've been forgotten and shoved to the background for too long. Nobody remembers me, not even you three. _

_England, you were far more concerned about America when we were your colonies. That didn't change, even though he left you. I was there to help you out but you always thought I was America. And yet I stayed. I don't know why, I guess it was because I cared about you. Even now, you never see me. It was only America. I still wonder if you even cared from the start._

_France, you were my first father, you discovered me, made me who I am. You taught me French and that has stayed with me forever, Quebec being the prime example. But you gradually forgot me, too busy with annoying England or creeping out the other nations to notice your former son broken inside. _

_Last of all I come to you America. Your probably the worst of all. You go around pissing everyone off and who do they turn to? Me. You were too caught up with 'being the hero' to notice how all the nations beat the shit out of me. I know you've seen it. When you come to my house looking for something to do while I'm trying to nurse my wounds. You fail to notice them, though. Just 'looking to spend time with my bro!' Pff, some brother you turned out to be. What sane person can watch their broken and battered brother sit in misery and shrug it off as nothing? Only you America, I've never met anyone so self centered, so conceited. I actually can't believe how people can mistake us. I'm nothing like you! It doesn't matter what I've done. It doesn't matter that I have two national languages, or that I invented insulin, the zipper, poutine, hockey AND basketball, walkie talkies, and much more. I'm the second biggest country in the world! But since I'm cursed to have you as a brother, no one cares about me. _

_I'm not mad at anyone, but I'm just tired. Every time I was forgotten, I died a little on the inside. Hell even my own bear can't get my name right! Do any of you know what day it is? Its my birthday, but it seems like I've been forgotten in favor of my loudmouthed brother's birthday. I wonder if anybody would notice let alone care if I just disappeared. Maybe then I could be out I everyone's way. I've toyed with the idea for a while. I'm not sure I could actually do it. Take my own life. But people can get on without me, right? So I've decided. I'm going to do it. Just know its not your fault. It's my fault know no one cares I exist. And in case you haven't figured it out, my name is Matthew Williams. I represent canada, which is pronounced can-a-da. I love my family, but I can't go on. So goodbye and the best of luck to you in the future._

_Sincerely _

_Matthew Williams_

_Your former colony/son/brother_

America lowered the letter with shaky hands. He looked around the room only to see his brother had left.

He ran out and just saw his brother dash out of sight. Alfred pelted after him around the corner and caught his pantleg. They both crashed to the ground

"Let go!" he cried, wrenching free of his grasp and bolting. Alfred got up and ran after his brother, but losing him in the maze of hallways and rooms. His house was bigger then it looked.

"This won't work, I need to call them." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After about two rings, England picked up.

" What is it this time, America?"

"England, I need your help." he said, trying hard to keep calm. The line was silent for a bit.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He said hurriedly.

" I'm fine but its Mattie, we really screwed up. I need your help finding him, come over to his house." It took a minute for England to realize who 'mattie' was. But when he figured it out he paled.

"I'll be right there." and the line went dead.

America called the next person on his list, who answered with a cheery "bonjour Amérique! I didn't expect you to be calling!"

"listen France, I need you to come to Matthew's house right now. It's an emergency."

" what is wrong with my petite Matheu?"

" We are, that's what! We really fucked up and you need to get over here."

"ok, I'm coming" they hung up and America repeated this with everyone he could think of that actually knew of the Canadian's existence. Soon he had England, France, Prussia, Germany, China, Russia, Japan, Cuba, and for some reason Greece gathered in Matthew's front hall.

"ok we need to split up to cover more ground. England, Prussia, France, Cuba and I will look upstairs. The rest of you look down here. Holler of you find him, ok? Everyone nodded and headed off to their assigned spot.

The first place America wanted to check was Canada's room, just in case he returned for the knife. When he opened the door, he was not there. He showed the nations with him the note he had written while he searched the closet and adjoining bathroom. When he came back the small group of nations were pale.

"we really did mess up." England mumbled. They left the room taking the note with them. After about half an hour of searching the downstairs area they were about to give up when they heard a thump upstairs followed by a muffled "got you!"

They ran upstairs and found Russia cradling a screaming Matthew as the other nations gathered around him.

"we found him in the closet, he sure his fast aru!" Chinag explained as the Canadian's attempt of freeing himself grew more violent.

"Leave me alone! I just want to die!" the Canadian choked out, as violent sobs wracked his small body. Russia patted his head and whispered soothing words as the suicide note was passed around.

"Mattie, I'm so sorry about this, I had no idea you were feeling this way. I've been a terrible brother. I promise I'm going to make this better."

Canada was silent for a minute and turned to face his brother. "I don't believe you." he started shaking and his voice rose above its mormal quiet volume. "You'll probably forget about it all tomorrow. Then I'll be left to pick up the pieces, trying to convince myself that it will all get better soon, that maybe for once you'll remember. But who am I kidding? No one cares if I live or die." the words were left hanging in the air as this information sunk in.

"that's not true birdie!" Prussia piped up.

"da Matvey we all care." Russia said and everyone murmered their consent. America leaned down and hugged Matthew.

"we're going to help you get through this."


	2. Flashbacks

**Its done it took a while, I kept getting distracted by other things. Thanks to Arinia for betaing my story. Anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: don't own hetalia**

**Warnings: none**

Arthur sat on the couch beside his family and the other nations. Matthew was asleep in his room, with France watching him. The rest of them didn't want to leave so they milled about in his living room, unsure of what to do. Arthur figured most were still in shock, explaining the heavy silence that engulfed them. He himself was having a hard time trying to stay sane. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the body of his son lying sprawled in a pool of his own blood. England looked over at his other son. America was hugging his knees and had a distant look in his eyes. He put a comforting arm around his shoulder and America nuzzled into his chest, something he hadn't done for a long time.

"It's all my fault." Alfred said into his shirt. "If I wasn't such a jerk all the time, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's all of our faults, lad." England replied, rubbing Alfred's shoulders. He himself remembered plenty of times where he had failed to notice his soft spoken colony. One time in particular he had been reading the newspaper and Canada had come downstairs.

_"Dad?" he spoke, in his usual soft tone. _

_"America, you should be in bed." he said, turning around to face the boy. 'America' seemed to flinch a bit. _

_"I'm not America, I'm Canada, your son!" he said retreating a bit._

_"Stop messing around America, I have no son named Canada, now go to bed!" he yelled. Canada shrunk a bit and ran upstairs. England remembered how Canada didn't come out of his room for the whole day afterwards…_

He was jerked out of his memories when hurried footsteps come into the room.

"He's finally asleep." reported France, sitting down beside England. "It took a while, he didn't want to stay. I eventually managed to coax him to sleep." he let out an exasperated sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"vhell its obvious he can't be left alone." Germany said. "Someone needs to vatch him und make sure he doesn't try again."

"I'll do it." America said, standing up. "He's my brother and I feel responsible for this mess."

"You can't do it all the time, you have duties to do," England reasoned

"But I care about him!" he protested.

"So do I aru!" China put in.

"How about we all do it, we can take turns." Greece said calmly, stroking one of his many kittens. All heads turned to face him.

"Ah yes, that's a good idea." Japan mused. "A schedule would be very efficient."

And with that they started writing shifts on a piece of paper. It took a while, everyone arguing over this and that. Eventually, they worked out an agreeable system.

On Monday Russia and Cuba were to spend the day with him. On Tuesday it was France and England, and Wednesday China and Japan. Thursday was a problem. Greece had no one with him. All the nations agreed that this wasn't fair for him. After much debate, Russia volunteered to ask Lithuania to come. Everyone agreed to this, none really feeling brave. Friday it would be France and China, Saturday England and Russia, and Sunday Japan and Greece. America and Prussia were the two nations closest to the little Canadian, and they didn't want to leave him. Since Prussia wasn't a nation anymore, he had more time than the others. So he would be the one watching him in the evenings. America was more stubborn, however. Eventually the nations persuaded him to take nights with Gilbert, but not every night. England had a feeling he was going to have to keep an eye on him though.

With that out of the way, the nations went home to their own houses.

Prussia watched the as the nations slowly left the house before quietly closing the door. He looked around for the American, who was nowhere to be seen. Later he found him, absently looking at a picture that rested on the fireplace.

It was of America and Canada when they were both children. America still had an arrogant smile on his face and his arm was draped around the little Canadian, who smiled softly, clutching his bear which was nearly as big as him.

Prussia looked at the picture next to it, which was taken when they were adults. America was striking one of his many 'hero' poses. But Matthew wasn't there. Confused, he examined it closer and found him behind the American. He was holding his bear and smiling. But it wasn't a big as the previous picture.

As he looked at the row of pictures, he noticed the smile fade a little more. The last picture was of all the allies standing in front of a banner that read 'the Allies'. Canada was off to the side, his violet eyes lacking their usual shine. His smile was absent from his face. Looking even closer, he could see tears running down his cheeks.

"Yeah, I remember that day," Alfred's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned around to look at the American. "I had forgotten that he was in the Allies, although looking back, he helped out a lot with the World Wars." he smiled sadly and picked up the first picture. "I remember we were so close when we were kids." He placed the picture back in its original spot. Smiling, he began to tell him about a time when they were kids.

"_Hey Mattie!" he yelled, running across the yard to his brother, who was sitting on the swing reading. Matthew closed his book and looked at his brother with a mix of annoyance and amusement. _

_"What is it?" he asked, setting the book down._

_"I found something neat while I was playing. Come on, I want you to see it!" his brother sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Alfred hadn't really noticed at the time, he was too excited. _

_"Alright, I'll come." he said, picking up Kumajiro and hopping off the swing. America grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down a pathway. After a little walking, they arrived at a beautiful meadow. He smiled triumphantly as he watched his twin gasp. _

_"Al, this is amazing!" he exclaimed, bending down to touch one of the many flowers that sprouted amongst the grass. _

_"Yeah I know! I thought maybe this could be our own little place. We could play here all day and no one would ever disturb us!" he said excitedly. _

_"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Canada smiled._

_They played all day, not noticing until the sun started to go down._

_"We should go back now, Arthur will be worried if we aren't back." Matthew said regretfully, casting his eyes once more at the meadow. _

_Alfred just thought that he was sad to leave. As he started walking away, he thought of something. _

_"Hey wait!" Matthew turned around and shot a questioning look at him. _

_"What?" _

_"I need you to promise me something." he said, all silliness gone. He watched his brother's curiosity grow as he closed the distance between the two. "You have to promise that we are gonna be friends forever, no matter what happens."_

_He stuck up his pinky and held it out. Matthew smiled warmly at him and did the same. Their pinkys intertwined with each other as Alfred smiled back._

_"I promise." Matthew replied. _

_With that, the two walked back home, talking and laughing the whole way. _

When Alfred had finished, Prussia noticed silent tears roll down his cheeks. He furiously brushed them away and gave a bitter smile.

"Afterwards, I started to forget him more and more until he was pushed to the back of my mind. Now I feel awful. Maybe if I had been more like you, he wouldn't have been about to stab himself with that knife."

Gilbert looked at him with a new set of eyes. He had always resented the loud, obnoxious American. But now, seeing him so down, he actually had pity for him. Without thinking, he placed an arm around his shoulder. "I wasn't the best ether." he said. He started telling him about his own meeting with the soft spoken nation.

_Gilbert walked towards a little park, looking to relax for a bit. Sure, he enjoyed bothering the nations, but he also enjoyed the times he could spend with himself. _

_"The awesome me needs some me-time." he laughed. _

_When he got to the little park, he sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. No one knew about the little stretch of land, and he came here whenever he was looking to be by himself for a little while. _

_Then he heard humming somewhere nearby. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He walked silently towards the source to find a little blonde man sitting by a tree. He looked a lot like America, but upon closer examination, he saw that the man had violet eyes and a little curl on the side of his head. Gilbert crouched in the bushes, watching him hum. Then the man started to sing._

_Please please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe one day you will look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_'Isn't something missing?'_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I that insignificant? _

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Even though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Gilbert squinted trying to see who it was. He remembered seeing him around at the meetings, so he was definitely a nation. Didn't America say he had a brother? He attempted to move closer but made the bushes move in the progress. The man immediately stopped and spun around, scarlet creeping into his cheeks. "H-hello? Is anyone there?" _

_Gilbert silently cursed himself as the man's eyes settled down on the bush. Admitting defeat he slowly rose from his hiding place. _

_"Um hi," he said looking at the man. The man's blush darkened and he looked away. _

_"Er, hi Prussia"_

_They stood in awkward silence until the man's polar bear looked up at the man and asked "Who're you?" _

_Sighing he leaned down to pet the polar bear responding with a tired "I'm Canada." _

_'Canada!' Gilbert thought. 'I remember him.' The nation had always been ignored by the others, or mistaken for America. He didn't talk very loud, and usually his voice was lost in the in the noisy meetings. _

_"So… um, what are y-you doing here? I thought I w-was the only one who knew a-about this park." _

_Gilbert stepped out of the bushes and smiled at the shy nation. "So did I. I heard you humming, so I came to see who it was. You have a nice voice." Gilbert scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to say. He had never spoken to him before._

_"Um, thanks." the Canadian said, smiling. He sat back down under the tree. Gilbert sat down beside him and they started talking. Eventfully they talked themselves into a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Gilbert thought of something. _

_"Canada?" he asked._

_"Yeah?" Canada responded. _

_Gilbert took a moment to look at him before replying; "Can you sing it again?" _

_He smiled and started to sing again._

"We became friends after that. But I forgot about him overtime." They both looked away guilty, until the American gripped him into a surprisingly tight hug. Taken aback, Gilbert stiffened, not used to overt displays of affection.

"He's going to be okay."

**So there is chapter two! I hoped you enjoyed it. I was thinking maybe doing more flashbacks with other nations (maybe another one with England, I didn't much like his) so let me know what you think about it. Also, don't be afraid to review! I respond to all of my reviews, including critiscms. So click the little button down there and make me happy! I will make another chapter, this isn't over. Also, to those of you reading "your greatest ally" I have not abandoned it and I will continue it. But Rorschach and Dan are stubborn -_-**


	3. Hockey time!

**Here is chapter three! This time, Canada is awake. What will happen?**

MONDAY

Canada awoke at his usual time. Confused he looked around his room.

'Was it just a dream?' he wondered. He walked over to his desk, seeing no note. The knife was also gone, but were any of them actually there? He stepped into his bathroom and stared at his reflection, dark circles rimming his eyes.

'Of course it was just a dream, they don't care enough to do that,' he thought bitterly. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to ignore the sickening way his stomach churned.

Walking down the hallway, he was caught off guard to hear hushed voices from downstairs. Mulling it over, he went back to his room and retrieved his favorite hockey stick. Matthew clutched it to his chest as he edged down the stairs. Two figures sat on his couch, talking quietly. He was too far away to make out what they were talking about, or see who it was that was in his home.

He decided to move closer, hoping his invisibility would come in handy for once. Canada crept up on his two unsuspecting victims, until he was right behind the couch. By now the two had stopped talking, and we're just sitting there. Matthew raised his stick and brought it crashing down on a white head. The "intruder" howled in pain turning around to face him.

"Mien Gott birdie, what the hell was that for?" Prussia asked, rubbing the back of his sore head with narrowed eyes.

"Damn bro, when did you get here?" America piped up. Canada looked at them confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, lowering his stick to stare at the two nations.

"Keeping my promise, bro. You deserve better." Alfred replied. He took notice of the Prussian beside him, still rubbing his head. "You want some ice or something for that? That looked like it hurt."

"It did hurt," Prussia muttered through gritted teeth.

Now Canada was even more confused. "Promise?" he asked.

Alfred and Gilbert exchanged a glance. "He doesn't remember?" Gilbert mumbled, earning a shrug from the other.

'Oh' he realized. 'It wasn't a dream.' Matthew thought as he slumped onto the couch between the two of them.

"I remember," he replied wearily. A strained silence descended, as the other two struggled with what to say. Canada took no notice of their discomfort, opting to stare listlessly at the wall. A loud rap at the door came as a welcome relief. Opening it, Canada saw Russia and Cuba standing there.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID AMERICAN!" Cuba shouted.

"Maple!" he squeaked, shutting the door. Prussia and America came in hearing all the noise.

"Who was that?" America asked, staring curiously at the door.

"It was no one! Nobody was there!" Canada chuckled nervously as he backed against the door, blocking them from opening it. Just then, someone started to pound on the door.

"Canada? Open up, I'm sorry!" a voice said from the other side.

"Let them in Mattie, they came to see you." America reasoned, walking towards the trembling Canadian. The door shuddered as a particularly heavy object crashed into it.

"Maple! No Al, don't open the door!" he protested, as Alfred picked him up easily and moved him aside. "Put me down! Don't let them in!"

Prussia opened the door at the same time as Cuba tried to break it down. He tumbled to the ground in a heap, while Russia smiled and waved.

"Hello matvey, we came to visit, da?" he said, stepping over the Cuban on the ground and closing the door behind him.

"er.. Hi R-Russia." Matthew said nervously, being set down. Cuba got up and dusted himself off and turned to look at the disgruntled Canadian.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Matthew responded. He fixed his gaze firmly at the carpet. Even when his so-called friends were trying to help him out, they still confused his identity. Matthew felt his spirits slip a few notches further.

"We are going to have fun, da?" Russia asked. Then he turned to Prussia and America. "You will be going now?"

"Ha, no way am I leaving you alone with my brother, commie!" America stepped forward towards the menacing Russian.

"Al, he hasn't been a communist for-" Matthew said quietly before his brother cut in.

"Once a commie, always a commie!" Alfred glared at Ivan. Prussia and Cuba had wandered into his living room away from Cold War 2.0, and were now looking at the decor.

"I'm going to go make something to eat, do you want something?" he asked. Nobody answered him.

Matthew sighed and looked at the people gathered in his home. They seemed to have forgotten about him. Again. He decided to just leave; today didn't look like a good one.

He cooked breakfast for himself and his bear. His thoughts raged about in his mind, in an endless swirl. He sat at his small table and gave Kumajiro some cooked fish. He moved his food around the plate, not really feeling hungry anymore. Sighing, he fed them to his bear, which looked at him for a bit before eating them.

He washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. All he wanted to do was sit in his room and brood. He heard Cuba yelling something in the next room. He made no move to investigate; he didn't really care right now. As he started to leave, somebody rushed at him, knocking him to the floor.

"Mattie! Don't sneak out like that bro! You had us worried sick!" the American cried, pulling his brother up off the floor. Matthew rolled his eyes and untangled himself from his brother.

"I just went to make breakfast, I told you that..." he trailed off, as his brother looked away guiltily.

"If you had been listening instead of arguing you would have known that." Cuba growled, glaring at Alfred.

"So what's the plan for today? It better be good, I'm not going to sit around all day," Prussia cut in, dispelling another argument.

"You pick Mattie, we'll do whatever you want." His southern neighbor smiled, wrapping an arm around him.

Matthew flinched a bit, not used to the contact. "It doesn't matter, really." he mumbled, trying to free himself from his brother's grasp.

"Hmm, how about we play hockey? You love hockey! We can use the rink out back." Alfred suggested, flashing him a boyish grin. Matthew sighed, before nodding. He had no motivation to even play his favourite sport but he allowed himself to be lead away from the kitchen and outside, just wanting the day to end.

-–-

Alfred led the group to his brother's old shed. Inside, was a little rink that his brother had made by hand. He watched as the other three countries look around in bewilderment.

"Heh, amazing right? He really outdid himself this time," he said, beaming at his brother.

Matthew looked at him and gave a small smile, but this wasn't genuine. He was going to make sure his brother was happy again. They suited up, borrowing some spare equipment Matthew had laying around. Soon they realized that they had an odd number of players.

"I'll sit out, I don't mind watching." Canada volunteered, starting to take off his gear.

"Oh no, you're going to play." America said quickly, stopping him.

"I will, I'm too awesome to play," Prussia suggested.

"Ok then! Me and Mattie against you two." Alfred said, dragging his brother off to the rink.

They played until half point, where they all agreed to have a little break, and then continue the game.

"That damn commie," Alfred growled leaning against the wall. "That was last shot was definitely a penalty! He's probably cheating." He slumped down a little, not noticing the hard object planted firmly in his back. He watched as the other countries started to get back to onto the ice.

"I'll show him, he's going down!" he declared, pushing hard off the wall. He stalked off, not noticing the temperature slowly rising.

**And there it is! Oh Alfred *shakes head* you know this can't be good. Also, I forgot something in my chapter two. Germany isn't there! He will be replacing Lithuania in the schedule. Sorry Germany!**


	4. Icebreaker

**A/N: Chapter four, things begin to heat up. It might be a little while before I post the next chapter, I have started many other fanfictions and I'm trying to finish them all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or an ice rink in my backyard**

Canada watched as Russia skated around the rink, smirking at Alfred, who just glared back, obviously stung by his loss of 4-2. Matthew trailed behind the group as they skated off the ice, laughing amongst themselves. Not even hockey could lift the glumness he felt about this morning. Even when putting their minds to it, no nation can seem to remember him for more than 24 hours.

_'They did remember me the other day. They had cared enough to search for me when I didn't want them to. That has to count for something, right?'_ he attempted to assuage himself, his spirits brightening a little. _'But it took me attempting to kill myself for them to care.'_ Bitterness crashed down, destroying any hope he had mustered. Only when it was nearly too late was he noticed. His invisibleness being confirmed was harder to swallow then Canada cared to admit.

He felt someone nudge his shoulder. He looked up to see his brother standing beside him.

"You ok? That commie didn't get you hard, did he?" Alfred asked, staring at him. The worry was evident on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," Canada responded, looking back at him, trying to smile. America looked a little relived now.

"Well, we should get going." he skated off the rink. Matthew was about to follow when heard a noise. He paled when he saw the ice cracking underneath.

"Mattie?" He looked back to shore, to see his twin looking at him, confused.

"Al, the ice..." Matthew trailed off and pointed with trembling fingers at the splinters beneath his feet. The colour drained from his southern neighbors face.

"Don't move, I'm coming!" Alfred called, taking a step onto the ice. Matthew heard the ice crack under his brother's weight and he stepped off, eyes widening. Panic started to rise from Matthew's stomach. Alfred looked back at him and Matthew saw he was panicking too. He just had time to look back at Alfred, violet eyes pleading before the ice gave way and he tumbled into the murky water.

Canada gasped as the cold pierced his body and he sank deeper down. He tried to swim back up but his clothes prevented him from getting very far. He was glad he hadn't dug the trench deep, and soon he felt the bottom. He felt his lungs scream for air and he pushed off of the ground, arms desperately trying to propel his deadweight forward.

Surfacing, he coughed violently and clutched onto the ice shelf for dear life. His arms felt sluggish; they had hardly any strength within them. The frigid water left him gasping for breath and his tentative grasp began to slip. Horror swelled inside, but he couldn't scream; all that he emitted was a faint whimper.

There were screams but they all sounded garbled and Matthew slipped beneath the water again. He was sinking fast. His numb fingers fumbled with his heavy equipment. He managed to cast off his shoulder and shin pads before he hit the bottom once again, lungs on fire.

The second attempt for the surface sapped his strength, even without the weight dragging him down. His vision began to dim and narrow, and he was vaguely aware he had stopped moving his arms and legs. Time seemed to slow as he allowed himself to be pulled downward, the cold water caressing away his survival instinct.

'_Maybe, this is the best way. A peaceful death, that's all I wanted…'_

Two strong arms were suddenly hauling him upwards just as his lungs gave out. Heaving in beautiful oxygen, he squeezed his eyes shut. His whole body felt as though thousands of knives were stabbing him.

"Mattie! Mattie! Oh God, is he okay?!"

"We have to get him to the house!" He was being lifted up, soft fabric tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see a pink scarf obscuring his vision.

"Cold," he whimpered, dizziness rocking his senses. The arms carrying him shifted him closer so that he was pressed against a warm chest.

"_Da_ Matvey, you were under for a long time. We must get you warm. Stop squirming." There was no response as his exhausted body finally collapsed and he gave into the blissful darkness.

1

Cuba was sitting on Canada's couch, twisting his fingers together. Beside him, Russia's face was unusually sombre, head tilted slightly to the side as he listened to the hushed voices of America and Prussia tending to Matthew. They sat in uncomfortable silence, choosing to lose themselves in their own thoughts. Memories of the first time he met the soft-spoken nation swam before him, twisting his stomach with guilt.

_'Cuba walked down the street, furious. The meeting had been another failure, and it was all thanks to that stupid American. Cuba shook his head; he couldn't understand how one person could be such an idiot. As he walked towards his hotel, he saw a familiar blonde head. _

_"Humph, I'll teach the American a lesson!" he growled, clenching his fists and stalking towards him. "America" turned, looking back at him. The blonde paled, and quickly smiled nervously. "H-hello Cuba, are you looking for something?" he greeted quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. _

_Cuba stopped and stared at him. He looked like America, but this one was different. His eyes were a soft violet while the American's were blue. He had a little curl on his head and America had that annoying little "Nantucket". Also, this man had a polar bear. Everything about him was polite and kind. Who the hell was he? The man's smile dropped into a frown._

_"You don't remember me, do you? Even after all those times you beat me up." Cuba furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember. The man sighed, and looked defeated. "I'm Canada." _

_Cuba did remember seeing Canada at the meetings, but rarely. America did mention he had a twin brother, but he had never believed anything that came out of his mouth. Perhaps the arrogant bastard had been telling the truth._

_"You're America's brother," he snarled, folding his arms and glaring down at Canada. The nation looked fearfully up at him. _

_"Y-yes I am," he squeaked, trying to back away. Cuba's glare softened. If he was anything like his loud mouthed brother, he would be fighting back. _

_"You seem… different." Canada sighed in relief and smiled up at him. _

_"Yeah, but we get confused a lot." He shrugged, a bitter smile darkening his features before it vanished. "But I am different! So, please don't beat me up anymore!" Cuba ran his fingers through his hair, feeling sheepish. Before he could apologize, the polar bear tugged on Canada's pant leg._

_"Hungry," he whined, staring up at them._

_"Yes yes, Kumachaki, here's some fish." He bent down and tossed some salmon to the bear, who gulped it down hungrily. He turned his violet gaze on him now. "What hotel are you staying at? It's getting a little late." _

_"The one just up the road," he replied, pointing in the direction he was headed._

_"Oh, that's where I'm staying to. Would you like to walk with me there?" the shy nation asked. _

_Normally, Cuba would decline. After all, he was Americas 'twin'. Still, he seemed nice. Shrugging, he agreed and the two walked off. Later, he found out that he shared his love of ice cream, and he made sure to remember to give him some next time he saw him.'_

He sighed to himself. He wished that had been the last case of mistaken identity, but no matter how many times he hung out with him; he never failed to let his rage get the better of him. Even though he considered Canada to be one of his best friends, he still failed him. Every day.

America and Prussia came into the room, followed by Canada. He looked better now, his lips had regained their natural color and he wasn't coughing anymore. He sat on the couch across from him, sipping a steaming mug.

"Matvey is feeling better, da?" Russia asked, his child-like smile returning.

"Yeah, I've fallen in the ice before." He gave a small smile as he sipped his drink slowly.

"But never like that. You were in there for a long time." Cuba stated. He had been very surprised that the boy hadn't caught hypothermia.

"I don't know what caused it to melt." Matthew said, looking around uncertainly.

"It is summer, maybe the heat melted it?" Alfred suggested.

"Impossible, the thermostat keeps it cold enough to skate on all year round. I've never had it melt completely like that before." Matthew said, taking another sip.

"Maybe someone touched thermostat?" Russia offered.

"But who?"

Cuba thought carefully, the only one who had left during the break was America. It must have been him. "America was the only one who left," He stated, glaring at the obnoxious American.

"It wasn't me!" He shouted, crossing his arms.

"Look it doesn't matter. No one got hurt. I'll take a look at it and it will be good as new." Matthew said, dispelling another argument. "If its ok, I really don't want to go out again, I'd rather stay home."

"Alright Mattie, there's probably fun things to do here." America said, clapping his hands together. His eyes cast around the room, seeking out something exciting to do. "How about a scary movie!" Prussia snorted.

"So we can all hold you as you cry like a little bitch? No thanks." Red eyes glanced over to Canada, not missing the way he was gazing listlessly into his hot chocolate. "I think we all could do with a laugh. It is the best medicine after all, right _Vögelchen? _He gently punched Matthew's shoulder. The latter merely sighed and gave a non-committal shrug.

Cuba was struck with a sudden inspiration to cheer his friend up. This never failed! Leaping off the couch, he ran to the kitchen, yanking open the freezer and grinning when he was met with success.

"Hey, look what I've got!" he announced, coming back into the room balancing a large bowl in two hands. Placing it in Canada's lap, he waited for the timid nation's face to brighten. He had done the works to the Heavenly Hash ice cream, decorating it with mounds of chocolate syrup and sprinkles to boot; Canada's favourite.

But there were no smiles to break the storm clouds that had permanently fixated themselves on the blonde. Canada picked up the spoon and set it back down again, before putting the bowl on the table wordlessly. Cuba and Prussia caught each other's eye, echoing the same disturbing thought.

This was going to be harder than they thought.

**Vögelchen-**_ Little bird/birdie_


End file.
